A duplexer is a device that allows bi-directional communication over a common input/output port, which might be described as bi-directional communication over a single path. Typically, a duplexer alternately switches between transmit and receive states, which allows communication via a common input/output port and, for instance, connection to a single antenna or antenna array for transmission and reception of radio frequency signals. The switching between specific dedicated transmission and reception states is to prevent relatively high-power pulses of the transmitter from entering the receiver, which could damage or destroy the receiver.
In order to prevent damage to the receiver, the duplexer is typically kept in a transmit state for a deliberate pre-determined period of time after the transmission pulse has been generated, to ensure that the generated pulse cannot enter the receiver. Although this does indeed give a degree of protection to the receiver, this same period of protection also limits the speed at which the duplexer can be switched from a transmission state to a reception state.
It is an aim of an example embodiment of the present invention to at least partially obviate or mitigate one or more problems of the prior art, whether identified herein or elsewhere, or to provide an alternative to prior art apparatus or methods.